Hoses are commonly used for various connections in fluid systems. For example, many internal combustion engines have systems requiring fluid circulation, such as a cooling system, a lubrication system, a power steering system, and a brake system. Often the fluid in such systems must be conveyed between separated components, for example, coolant circulated from the engine block to the radiator and back. Connections between such components are typically effected with a hose, usually made of rubber or another flexible material, which can attach over a pipe or other mating member extending from one of the components.
To ensure a fluid tight seal between the hose and a mating member, a fastener is ordinarily attached to hold the hose firmly against the mating member. One such fastener is a hose clamp, of which there are several variations, but which in a most basic form includes a circular, spring steel wire or band with radially extending ears on each end of the wire or band. The clamp is formed such that, when in a sprung, unflexed position, the ends of the band overlap circumferentially so that the inner diameter of the clamp is smaller than the outer diameter of the hose to which it is attached. The overlap is accomplished by providing a longitudinal slot in one end while the other end is narrowed to fit within the slot. FIGS. 2 and 17 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,279 (Kato, et al.) illustrate the concept.
The hose clamps described have been assembled to hoses with a pliers-like tool which was used to grasp and squeeze together the ears of the hose clamp so as to expand the inner diameter of the hose clamp and allow insertion of the hose therein. Tools for facilitating this task are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,209,143 (Sweet), 2,677,982 (Arras, et al.), and 3,161,086 (Kircher). For ease of assembly, present day hose clamps are pre-expanded and the ears are locked together, or capped, with a retaining cap to prevent the clamp from springing shut. An example of such a capped hose clamp is illustrated in FIG. 20 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,279 (Karo, et al.). After the clamp is positioned over a hose, an assembler must only remove the cap to allow the clamp to contract to a fastening position.
One problem with the above described clamp is that the cap, if not properly handled upon removal from the clamp ears, may fall, for example into an engine compartment of a vehicle where the hose clamp is being attached. A loose cap may cause noise or damage a nearby component. A problem with prior hose clamp tools is the lack of means for holding the retaining cap after removed from the capped ears. The cap could potentially damage a surrounding component should it be projected from the clamp during removal.
An object of the present invention is to provide a hose clamp assembly tool which will safely remove and hold a hose clamp ear retaining cap.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hose clamp assembly tool that will allow a constant tension hose clamp to be assembled properly and with little effort.
An advantage of the present invention is the capability to retract and secure the hose clamp ear retaining cap from a pre-expanded hose clamp.
A feature of the present invention is a nest between the jaws of the hose clamp tool for retracting and capturing the hose clamp ear retaining cap.